Ask the Cast of Slimey and SMJ4
Ask the Cast of Slimey and SMJ4 is a comic where the characters from the series reply to their fans questions or dares.' Question 1: "'Justine, Hyde, have you two ever thought about dating?" (Justine starts saying gibberish about how she enjoyed it, and Hyde just covers her mouth with her hand) Hyde: We actually did, It was pretty fun. Sorry about Justine. Question 2: "What starts with the letter C?" SMJ4.blend1: TAKE COVER!! SMJ4: COOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! (Lunges to the camera) SMJ4.blend1: How am I a dark side to an idiot? SMJ4: Says you. Question 3: "Real .blend1, How do you feel that everybody's scared of you." TRSMJ4.B1: I'm actually that glad they are afraid. Fear is what gives me my power. Question 4: "Slimey, why does Justin act so 'wise' sometimes?" Slimey: *Holds an image of SMJ4's brain. which has a crayon stuck inside it* We one time removed it, but we never liked the results. So we put it back in. Question 5: "SMJ4, which one is the REAL Eduardo? *pointing at the banana and the plumber* SMJ4: *concentrating* No, no, no wait. Don't tell me. *concentrating more, a sweat puddle is forming* D-don't tell me! DON'T TELL ME!! DON'T TELL ME!! I CAN DO THIS!! DON'T TELL ME!! DON'T TELL ME!! *SMJ4's head starts to comically inflate* AAAAAAAA--OW!*SMJ4's head explodes, showing confetti* Eduardo (Banana): Geez, it's that hard? Eduardo (Plumber): Hard? Then, which one is the real Eduardo, Mr. Brainana? Eduardo (Banana): Uhhhh.... I take that back. Question 6: "Girls, how do you think of 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1?" Justine: I'm not afraid of the other' SMJ4.blend1.. Well, nobody truly is. But the real one, he actually terrifies me. I may have defeated him, one time. But, I really regretted that. He's more darker, more insane, and he has some plans. Hyde: Yes. And trust me, he's darker than Season 1's .blend1. But still, at least he's not an idiot like the 'other' SMJ4.blend1. He's not here is he? *looks around* Question 7: "Father.blend1, what's your opinions on 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1?" Father.blend1: (Holds a sign that says "Help Me.") Question 8: "Darth Mufasa, have you played the pirated game 'Lion King V: Timon and Pumba?" Darth Mufasa: I don't know where 3 and 4 went. But hey, let's play it anyways. (Later..) Come on! This game is hard to control! No! Out of lives (Sees the game over screen) (Darth Mufasa pauses and gets up calmy, and walks out the door) I'm just, I'm out of here. SMJ4: Come on dude, we just started. Darth Mufasa: Look, there's a lot of things in the Circle of Life. (points on the ground) NOT WASTING IT HERE... (walks out) Question 9: "Jar-Jar! Catch the football!" Jar-Jar: (Successfully catches the football, before it hits him in the groin) Nice try... (Then another football comes out of nowhere and hits him in the groin, he falls to the ground) I should have seen that one coming. Question 10: "Hey, what do you all think of the movie 'The Legend of the Titanic'?" (Everybody just looks at the TV, confused and disgusted.) 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1: Okay, so let me get this straight. The true story of the Titanic incident, is that it was caused by greedy sea creatures and a gullible octopus who threw an iceberg, and an octopus named "Tentacolino" put the ship in place, and took it into New York, and nobody died. What is this crap? The Titanic sinking was caused by nature, and was struck by an iceberg and many people tried to go to lifeboats to save themselves, and more than 1,500 people died. SMJ4: Gee, what you said before, that concludes my Titanic fanfiction... (Everybody looks at Justin, and then bursts out laughing, knowing that he's actually joking about the movie.) Heh, yeah. The saddest part is, this made the one with the rapping dog look more accurate to the real event. (Everybody starts laughing again.) Yeah, but all in seriousness, it's not funny to joke about 1,500 deaths... Especially this movie. Question 11: "Hey, can you all talk about the filming of 'The Slimey and SMJ4 Adult Cartoon Special'?" (Nobody was on screen, except a sign reading, 'IT SUCKED, NOW CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT IT?!') Question 12: "SMJ4, what do you think of SuperMarioGlitchy4?" (We see SMJ4 bowing down to a poster of SMG4, he turns around) HOW LONG HAS THIS CAMERA BEEN THERE?! (Charges at it) Question 13: "So uh, Justin. Are you aware that your sister and Daughter Hyde is a couple?" SMJ4: Yes, I am aware. She told me that she was. In my opinion, there's nothing wrong with that. I mean it's just what you normally do as a couple, only the same gender. Question 14: "Wait, if Justine's your female counterpart, does that mean that you're gay?" SMJ4: No. Look, just because my sister's a female counterpart, doesn't mean I share the same thing. Besides, the two are actually bisexual. Question 15: "So guys, have you ever met your actor's other roles?" Justine: We did, it was a disaster. (Flashback to see Justin and Spongebob laughing, while Darth Mufasa, Darth Vader, SMJ4.blend1, Freddy Krueger, Justine, Twilight Sparkle, etc. covering their ears) Question 16: "Eric, have you ever tried to use your Sonic Screwdriver on .blend1? (The real one)" Eric: You know, I've never tried that. Hey, blend! TRSMJ4.blend1: Yes? (Eric uses his SS on .blend1, and nothing happens) Oh, so you're trying to shut me off with that thing, eh? (He grabs hold of him,) Eric: Wait, I was just curious, an asker asked me to do it!! TRSMJ4.blend1: Well, you are lucky this time. Dare 1: "SMJ4, I dare you to do the Cinnamon Challenge" SMJ4: I don't know why you're daring me to do this, this challenge is dead. But, I'll do anything for my fans. And also, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! JUST DON'T!! I AM A PROFESSIONAL, AND A CARTOON CHARACTER. (Puts a tablespoon of cinnamon in his mouth, nothing happens at all.) What? You'd think I gag out? (chuckles) Question 17: "How many Darwin awards does SMJ4 have? I bet he has alot." SMJ4: Well, I don't want to brag. But, I have the world record for the most Darwin awards, right behind this door. (Opens the door, and a tital wave of Darwins fly around) Well, here comes another Darwin. Dare 2: "'The Real' SMJ4.blend1, you are the most messed up character in the series, I dare you to watch 'Where The Dead Go To Die.'" TRSMJ4.blend1: Oh, I heard about this movie. It's often said to be worse than Video Brinquedo's movies. (Later) Bianca: Blendy? Blendy? Blendy? Where is he? (TRSMJ4.blend1 making Jeffy's 'uh uh uh' sounds, it was coming from the closet, Bianca opens the door, She sees him cowering in fear.) Blendy, what are you doing here? TSMJ4.blend1: I watched the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. Something worse than the Adult Special. I've burned it, so nobody else could see it. Question 18: "So, 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1, You're Mr. Reeder, right? Is it hard to be the boss of the studio?" TRSMJ4.blend1: Yes, it is. It may look easy, but the job is so stressful, to the point when nobody's home, I thought I was a hummingbird. I'm not sarcastic. I've literally acted like a hummingbird. I've got security camera proof. Presses a remote, to the TV. (The security camera shows Blendy walking left and right like if he was wearing high heels as he flaps his arms) Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! After a while, I started drinking my hot chocolate like nectar. Question 19: "Mr. R., I've always wondered. Hyde used to be a villian, right? Have you ever worried about your daughter, like if they are secretly in a... terrible relationship?" TRSMJ4.blend1: Oh. I've actually worried about the relationship for a while for that reason. Back then, I've always checked my girl's head, arms and legs, hoping that not a bruise was caused by Hyde. Thankfully, everytime I check her, she's perfectly fine. Not a single tear was shed from her face. Even when I was in my rampage. I always see her, standing in front of my baby girl, looking like she's demanding to go through her to get my daughter. Throughout their relationship, I begin to trust her more and more, and when they got married, I have given her the right to be with my child. Question 20: "Aleks, we know you are spending a''' '''heck of a''' '''lot of time off from Slimey &''' '''SMJ4. Why is that?" Aleks: "You want to know why? It's because I didn't feel up for it for a while and I do have another cartoon in mind. I call it "Toonime". I don't know if my best friend will approve of it though." SMJ4: (slowly pokes out from the bottom of the screen) I'd be interested about this "Toonime" thing... :3 Question 21: "Another question for you, Aleks. If there is anything that you could consider the "scariest thing you've ever seen", what would it be?" Aleks: "That would be the Scary Maze screamer." TRSMJ4.blend1: "What? But I thought I was the scariest thing you've ever seen! I mean just take one glance at me and tell me I'm horrifying!" Aleks: "Nah. You're not my worst nightmare, Real .blend1. The screamer from that accursed maze game terrifies me more than anything else in this world. I see the image, I jump. So yes, I hate to burst your bubble, but Real. blend1, you are nothing closed to scary to me compared to the Scary Maze screamer." TRSMJ4.blend1: "I... I don't understand..." Question 22: "Justin, Justine, do you have ears?" SMJ4: I knew somebody would ask that. Yes, we all have ears. Justine: Our sideburns are long, so on a 45 degree angle, you don't see the ear. But in an exact 90 degree angle, you can see it just fine. Question 23: "So everyone, how do you feel about SMJ360Tale?" Justine: "It's awesome! All the roles we have for specific Undertale ''characters are well-fitting... well, maybe except for Jar-Jar's role as Toriel." Jar-Jar: "Hey! The creators didn't know who else to pick!" SMJ4.blend1: "My role for Sans is perfect. I like to tell bad jokes. Speaking of which..." Justin: "Blendy, don't you dare..." SMJ4.blend1: "If Jar-Jar had a keen interest in weapons, he would be called..." Justin: "Don't say it!" SMJ4.blend1: "A GUN-gan." Justin: "(infernal screaming)" Question 24: '"Hey Aleks, have you ever thought about running a media company of your own instead of just working at SMJ360 Studios?"' Aleks: "Yes, I actually have. I call it 'Snowblower Entertainment'. It's a company that will own the copyrights and trademarks to the ''Toonime ''cartoon that I have planned. Though I still have my concerns for Justin. Would he be interested?" Dare 3: '"Justine and Hyde, I dare you both to kiss each other."' (Hyde and Justine slap each other in the face with bags of Hershey's Kisses) Hyde: "There you have it. We 'kissed'. Get it?" (A tomato suddenly flies from the screen, hitting Hyde on the top of the head. Hyde gives an annoyed look. While, Justine chuckles.) Question 25: '"Bianca, do you like to go to furry conventions?"' Bianca: "Was the whole 'furry' thing really necessary?! Don't assume that because I have animal ears and tail means I go to Anthrocon! Besides, I'm a genuine hardcore, time-travelling, shapeshifting demon, NOT some insecure loser who thinks she's an animal! Besides, my ears and tail are real parts of my body." Question 26: '"Everyone, can you talk about the story and feedback of Slimey & SMJ4: The Movie?"' Mr. Reeder: "At first, the story was planned to be a basic battle between our heroes and Jar-Jar, but I told them the story was crap and so we made the story a bit different." Justine: "So instead, we decided to make the plot revolve around Jar-Jar planning to rebroadcast the Adult Cartoon Special and Slimey and Justin would be sent out to stop him from doing so, since... well, you know, the special was a nightmare." Slimey: "On the plus side however, the critics loved the movie. They saw that we put a lot of neat effort into it with awesome special effects, gut-busting humor and a hilarious story. The movie sold very well at the box office, too. So in conclusion, the first movie is so far SMJ360's best masterpiece." Question 27: '"Blendy (the fake one, not the REAL one), if you hate Justin so much, then why did you save him one time?"' SMJ4.blend1: "Why the &#@^ are you asking me that?! I still hate him, but... uhh.... d'oh, fine. You want the truth? The reason why one time I saved him once from Jar-Jar was because I didn't want him dead. I mean, I ''used ''to want him dead, but not anymore. Even though I clearly have a distaste for him, I still think he deserves to keep living. I may be some crummy drunk lowlife, but at least I don't want my sworn enemy dead." Question 28: '"Justin, Aleks, we have one question about the show. What is its target audience? What demographic is it trying to appeal to?"' Aleks: "I don't know. Justin, can you answer that?" Mr. Reeder: "It's targeted towards the teenage audience." Question 29: '"Jar-Jar, why did you become a Sith Lord?"' Jar-Jar: "In case you didn't pay attention to the story, my motives are all according to my past. Everyone always shamed me and they always hated me, and for no good reason, too. That's why I joined the Sith years later: to take my revenge on humanity for treating me like trash." Question 30: '"Eduardo (the plumber, not the banana), are you Mario's twin cousin?"' Eduardo: "Well... considering that I look like Mario... I have no clue." Question 31: '"Have you guys been recently planning to make divisions of the company?"' Mr. Reeder: "Indeed, we have. Right now at the moment, we are currently talking about starting a news channel for the company. We will make sure we report the news right and without media bias. Because trust me - nowadays, news channels like CNN and Fox News tend to lie to their viewers and people actually listen to them. I will set up the studio with a high-quality news stand and to keep things fair, we will not allow political commentaries of any kind, whether it be conservative or liberal. The way I see it, fake news is derived from conservative or liberal bias." Question 32: '"Has Slimey & SMJ4 been involved in controversy of any kind lately?"' SMJ4: "Actually, yes it has. For instance, our use of Jar-Jar Binks almost got us in trouble with Lucasfilm once. We were almost about to face lawsuit against them. But we told them we were using the character for parody and they let us go." Mr. Reeder: "Son, we're owned by both Fox and Disney. There's no way we have gotten in trouble with Lucasfilm." Aleks: "As for Justine and Hyde's relationship, conservatives have been starting religious debates about their sexuality and they wanted to file lawsuit against the two for 'promoting an LGBT agenda'. And people saying stuff like that really ticks me off. But of course that doesn't mean we're leaving the SJWs out of this. They are too crazy about their relationship and a lot of them just so happen to be hardcore fans of the two girls. The worst part is that they will call anyone who doesn't like the characters 'homophobes'. Pretty stupid, right?" Question 33: '"Justine, what would you do if there's an SJW right next to you?"' SJW: Blahblah, white people are racist, blah blah blah men are sexist, blah blah, hetero= homophobe, cis = transphobe yap yap, why are you sexy, while I'm fat and ugly? (Justine and Hyde are both covering their ears) (Justine gets rather furious, and goes to Hyde's pocket, and pulled out a gun, and points it at the SJW) Justine: Listen up, if you don't back away from us in 5 seconds, I swear to God I will blow your brains out! SJW: Ha-ha! Oh no, I'm so scared. (Justine puts her finger on the trigger, and gives her a menacing glare. Causing the SJW to run. Justine puts the gun down, and puts her hand on her forehead.) Justine: God, It's hard to be loved by those worthless morons. I mean, the world would be a better place if they drop dead in front of me. Question 34: '"Mr. Reeder, are you ever planning on officially releasing the Adult Special? I am so darn curious."' Mr. Reeder: Actually, yes. It turns out we are a little more hyperbolic on this special. I mean at least it spared the kid characters like Mini-Me, and the animal characters like Darth Mufasa and Arms. The adult content is more tame than RSAPC, but they are still used in a more... pathetic kind of way. Heck, the animation and impressions of our characters are pretty good. No wonder Comedy Central confused this for an official cartoon. Also, my opinion changed when I saw "Where the Dead Go to Die". I don't want to talk about that, though. The release date for this special is on my birthday, this year. Question 35: '"Hey Blendy (the fake one), can you show us your bad time speech for SMJ360Tale?"' SMJ4.blend1: "Hah, I can do it like a professional. Just watch and weep." (Lights turn off, except for a spotlight shining down on .blend1) SMJ4.blend1: "*clears throat* i may be some crummy drunk. but I have a frenemy to avenge. this will be the final place you stand. A N D I W I L L H A V E M Y R E V E N G E. (Lights turn back on) SMJ4.blend1: "How was that?" Sans: (appears from the left side) "that... was... amazing..." SMJ4.blend1: "The &#^$ did you come from?" Question 36: '"Aleks, can you give us an explanation on Toonime?"' Aleks: "Sure I can. The concept and undertone of the show both make you think again about what you just watched. When I say this, I am giving out a point of view that basically makes people want to think this: 'One minute, you expect ''Toonime ''to be an overly clichéd, abysmal flop. The next minute, it turns out to be a zany, clever and relatable slice of life satire that tells the story of a cynical cartoon dog struggling to adapt to living in the city as well as teach his friends about how the world is not always a friendly place.' Also I've been getting a lot of suggestions from SMJ360 executives saying that ''Toonime ''would be more than welcome to be SMJ360 Studios property. I'm not so sure about that... Question 37: '"'The Real' SMJ4.blend1, You're the voice and puppeteer of Audrey II for the SMJ360 revival of LSOH. I was auditioned to be Audrey II for my school play, is there any advice you can give me?"' TRSMJ4.blend1: "So, you want to be the voice of the Mean Green Mother from Outer Space, eh? It's a very simple thing, to do, actually. First you need to have is an amazing vocal range. Since, I am voiced by a powerful rock star, my vocal range is a B1 to a B5. You don't need to have my vocal range, the plant's range is a G2 to a G4. If the song Mean Green Mother is in it, it's G2 to D#5. Next, is you need to sound sassy, Audrey II can have a crazy personality to get people to feed him blood. And finally, have fun with the performance, that's the important part. Remember, Audrey II's the real star of the show. Show the audience what you got, but don't force yourself, or you might make Levi Stubbs turn in his grave. And that's how you become the plant. FEED ME! (laughs) Dare 4: '"Justine and''' Hyde, we dare you to look up SJW Tumblr posts with Tracer and Amethyst." Hyde: "What the heck is this? Are they complaining about this art of Justine and me as men?" Justine: "It's just a simple gender swap work of art." Tracer: "Now you know how we feel, mate. It's hard to be worshipped by those obsessive dungheads." Amethyst: "Tracer, your fans are nothing compared to the Steven Universe community. They send people death threats over simple minor mistakes in our fan art."Category:Comics Category:Specials Category:Fandom